Song challenge
by yaoiaddict101
Summary: i came across this chnge to write ten stories for ten songs and i did


Disclaimer: J. is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the Wizarding World, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made

End of the Road by: Boyz II Men

_Severus grabbed sirius' arm, "don't go its dangerous right now at the ministry". Sirius sighed and wrapped his arms around severus. "listen sev" he said softly " I love you and I always will but harry is my godson and I have to be there for him" severus opend his mouth but Sirius interrupted "what if it was draco?" he kissed severus gently "I have to go"._

_* * *_

"_let go severus or you'll be dragged in too!" severus shook his head "im not letting you go!" he didn't care about the battle around them. He couldn't lose Sirius not now, not like this. Sirius smiled and then pulled severus in closer "fine" he said "fine we'll go together" he kissed severus and stilled wrapped around each other they fell through the viel. Severus jerked awake it had been three years since Sirius died and he still wished he had gone through with him. _

Hero by: Nickelback

_Severus sighed it had been two years since he killed Dumbledore and harry defeated Voldermort. He decied now was the time to go back to his lover. Three hours later he stood in front of sirius' flat in muggle London. Hearing the door jiggle severus drew back into the shadows by the stairs. "see you later siri" remus was saying, Sirius kissed him briefly "bye remi" Sirius called. _

_Severus went numb, his lover of five years was with that ragged disease ridden wolf. He waited until he was sure lupin was gone before sliding into sirius' flat. "so how long did you wait before shaking up with the wolf a week? A few hours? Did dumbledores body even cool before you were in his bed?" Sirius whirled and dropped the plate he was holding. "here" severus sadi bitterly throwing a rolled up scroll at Sirius " I thought you might finally what an explanation to the ring I gave you if you even still have it" and with that severus was gone again._

_Sirius picked up the scroll and unrolled it. Seconds later Sirius found himself sitting among broken glass "the Prince family bonding ring" he gasped "severus really did love me after all". Just then remus burst through the door "have you seen the prophet this morning" he cried. Sirius read the headline _**'dumbledore's final hour revealed: in a letter and memories timed to appear before the minister it has been discovered the severus snape former death eater killed Dumbledore on dumbledore's order that was sealed with a unbreakable vow'**_. Sirius ran through the still open door and out onto the street but it was too loate severus had disappeared again. "just like harry, and Dumbledore" he whispered sadly "one more love I'll never seen again"._

I'm Still Here by: John Rzeznik

_Severus sighed as he watched the order members argue. He glanced at Dumbledore and saw the concered twinkle in his blue eyes. He slipped through the chaos and out onto the Hogwarts grounds. He didn't think anyone would miss him, no one ever did. He sat down at his favorite spot by the lake and pulled out a butterfly razor. "what are you doing?" severus jumped he turned "oh its just you black". He turned back to face the lake._

_Sirius plonked himself down beside severus, "how long have you been doing this?" he gestured to the knife. "since I was seven" severus replied, he slid the knife up his sleeve and turned to black. "Why" "I believe Black" severus said with an empty smile "you answered that a long time ago simply because I exisist was it not?". Sirius turned severus until they ere face to face with theyre lips just barely touching. "will you exsist for me?" he asked right before kissing the thin lips._

Goodnight and Go by Imogen Heap

_Severus kissed Sirius hard before pulling back, "we cant do this anymore" he gasped as Sirius made his way down severus' neck. Sirius hmm in response "im sirius" severus moaned "your friends almost caught us last time we-". Severus was cut off as Sirius engaged his tongue in battle. Sirius pulled back, severus looked so adorable with his face flushed and his lips swollen. He darted back down and began sucking on severus' neck "Sirius" severus cried as he arched up into the boy ontop of him. Five minutes later they parted with an almost inaudible "goodnohgt". Sirius clambered into bed and drew the curtains, he leaned back and smiled that was the third time severus tried to break it off but they always came back to each other. Sirius rolled over he knew one day they really wqouls say goodnight and be gone for goo but for now he was happy just living in the moment._

Drowning (Face Down) by Saving Abel

_Severus struggled weakly to push himself up off the cold hard ground. He had just come from another meeting with the Dark Lord and it was safe to say Voldermort wasn't pleased. Severus rolled over and stared up at the sky where daybreak had just beun. He was lucky to have made it to Hogwarts grounds, if Lucius hadn't been there-. Severus shuddered and ended his train of thought. "severeus m'boy" was the last thing he remembered before passing out. "why does he do this to himself" madame pomfrey whispered to Dumbledore as they stood over severus in the hospital win. "he believes he must make up for past mistakes and he cant see that he already has" Dumbledore said sadly "we must be there to help him because he cant help himself"._

Happy by: Leona Lewis

"_Sirius no don't go!" Sirius wrestled himself got of james' grip, "look im sorry you guys I know you don't want me to leave but he makes me happy". James shook his head "no Sirius you have your whole life ahead of you to be happy don't throw it away on a boyhood crush". Sirius shook his head and conitued packing "cant you see he'll just hurt you" james cried out running his hands through his hair in frustration. "look Jamie" siirus said closing his bag "I love you guys you been my family for the past seven years but now" he looked down and took a deep breath "now I want someone for myself and he gives me that". James opened his mouth to argue but remus laid his hand over it "let it go james" he sighed, he looked at Sirius and smiled "good luck". Sirius gave a nod of thanks, grabbed his bag and left "how could you let him go" james whispered "because jamie" remus said equally soft "he loves severus and they make each other happy and will do so no matter what they go through"._

Fake Wings from .hack//sign

_Sseverus sighed as morning light stretched across the horizon with a dull red glow. Voldermort was finally dead. Severus stared out across the battle field waiting for a familiar mop of messy black hair to appear. "sir" a weak voice called from somewhere to his left. Severus saggered over and sat down heavily besaide harry. "we did it sir" harry said coughing weakly, severus merely patted him on the back adnn continued to watch the sum rise. Green eyes looked up and met weary black ones "its not over is ir severus?" harry asked softly. Severus stood "no harry I fear the real battle has just begun" he held his hand out to harry and harry took it. In that moment harry realized it didn't matter what came next because with severus there holding his hadn they could make it through hell itself._

Speeding Cars by Imogen Heap

"_what happened?!" Sirius cried attempting to stem blood flow from severus' wrists. "Lucius broke up with me" severus whispered, "that's no reason do to this" severus just shook his head. "don't worry" Sirius said "ill be here for you just take my hand" severus nodded and then darkness claimed him. Severus rolled over and wrapped his arms around Sirius. Three years ago he had tried to kill himself when he found out Lucius cheated on him but Sirius saved him. They weren't officially together but that was ok with severus. _

I Could Have Danced by Audrey Hepburn

_Severus sighed as he wandered through the fairy light strung garden. It was the Leaver's Ball and everyone was in masquerade , faint strains of music drifted towards him. "may I have this dance" severus jumped and turned, a handsome youth with dancing grey eyes stood before him. Severus felt his jaw drop it was Black asking him to dance, he nodded slowly. "severus come on time for bed lights out". Severus just stared out the window he still tingled from where Sirius held him while they were dancing. He sighed ignoring Lucius he wished he could have stayed in the garden with Sirius and danced forever._

Case Of The Ex by Mya

"_Sirius what the fuck is this?" severus cried brandishing a piece of paper in front of sirius' face. "what I don't understand" "this shit" severus cried "from your ex the mangy wolf". Sirius flushed and looked down "oh I see" severus sneered "well that's it Sirius Orion Black you choose me or the wolf. Because either way I can move on". Severus turned and walked away pausing at the door frame he looked back at sirius' shocked face "if you choose the wolf leave your ring, pack your shit and get the fuck out". Sirius sighed what was he going to do now? Could he really say no to Remus. _


End file.
